


Ground Rules

by gyuglued



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuglued/pseuds/gyuglued
Summary: Jihoon sets some ground rules he is bound to hate.





	Ground Rules

Jihoon always thought that he was the calm part of the pair, when he is silent and doesn’t want to speak Mingyu will do that for him, if he doesn’t want to go out, two puppy eyes from Mingyu then he’s already picking a sweater to wear, and when it’s about setting rules he is serious about them and Mingyu ̶ at some point, is too.

So when he told the younger that he doesn’t like childish jealousy because it makes him cringe, he wanted to bite his tongue and eat his words.

“I don’t want you getting jealous over little things okay? That just seems so childish to me.” Jihoon pointed out while picking his bowl and spoon.

Mingyu nods, “Yes, so that means no getting jealous over too much skinship with the other members?”

Jihoon shrugs, stirring his cereal “We both do skinship with them so why even bother to be jealous? And besides you and me are,” he gulped, feeling a bit embarrassed to actually say it out loud, “..together now.”

Jihoon knew that Mingyu wanted to protest, it’s Mingyu’s thing, he protests whenever Jihoon sets ground rules about showing affection but he chose not to and instead pats the seat next to him so Jihoon can comfortably settle down and eat his soggy cereal.

So when he is dumbly _slightly_ jealous on how Mingyu clings to Seungkwan and how he almost is with Minghao on dates, he goes straight to the recording booth and made sure he is alone to let out a scream of frustration.

Of course he doesn’t want to tell Mingyu, all of them are friends for years and this is normal. But things have changed and Jihoon just realized that he shouldn’t have set those dumb rules.

He goes out of the studio and went straight to the kitchen to see Mingyu at the very moment stirring something in a pot while getting backhugged by Junhui. Jihoon stops in his tracks and watches the scene, he should be the one doing that, why is everyone so in love with his boyfriend anyway? God bless Mingyu and his big heart, everything and everyone just naturally gets close to him, he’s like a magnet of joy and a source of good food.

Mingyu catches him staring and his mouth spreads into a sincere smile. He then motions at the food he’s cooking, he mouths a _for you_ and looked at the table to let Jihoon get the idea that he should eat the food he’s cooking. Jihoon never declines food from Mingyu’s cooking, he almost doesn’t want to share it with others but that would just be so mean.

But when he hears the other doors unlock and next the kitchen is filled with flock of ten other boys who seemed to be gravitating to the cooking Mingyu, he wanted to combust and shout a _That’s my food what are you doing?! He cooked that for me, why is everyone stealing my boyfriend from me._

Feeling himself flush from the thought he silently and carefully drifted away from the crowd to go to a room. He went straight to the bed and sighed. He is not usually like this. Why did he even say that to Mingyu, sure jealousy at some point is childish and uncalled for but he has some right at some point right?

He groans to the pillow.

Maybe it’s because he doesn’t spend that much time with Mingyu these days, he’s locked up in the studio or catching some sleep, he misses him. Or maybe Mingyu has found a new boyfriend that can give him the attention he deserves. Jihoon immediately sat up after that thought, he huffed and punched the pillow in front of him and just as he is about to, the door opened and a swift of something delicious disperses and it filled the room.

“I saved you some since I knew they were going to ravish it all.” Mingyu says holding a tray with a bowl and water.

Jihoon wanted to cry, he just noticed that the room he entered wasn’t his room but Mingyu’s.

Mingyu placed the tray in the table beside the bed and sat beside Jihoon who is trying his best not to either cry or scold Mingyu for being so amazing and letting others drape their body around him, “Hey what’s wrong? When you came out of the studio you looked mad.”

Four days, Jihoon counted. Four long days has he been missing out from Mingyu’s life and at that point he just went for it and hugged the other boy. He then invaded Mingyu’s lap and sat on it and buried his head on the other’s neck.

“Stop.” Jihoon muttered.

Mingyu craned his neck so he can see Jihoon, “Stop what hyung? Did I do something to make you mad?”

Jihoon nodded and cursed at himself for breaking his resolve. Fuck this. If this is going to sound childish then so be it.

He released himself from the hug and was about to get up from Mingyu’s lap but was pulled again by the other.

“Hyung what’s wrong?” Mingyu started to look worried and Jihoon thinks once again how on earth the two of them ended up together.

He wanted to remind himself not everyone in his group can sit on Mingyu’s lap, not everyone can melt in Mingyu’s hug and everytime Mingyu cooks he gets to have the first taste of it.

Jihoon wanted to bail, he wanted to brush this off and let this pass. But the thought will eat his skin at night and wouldn’t let him sleep.

“I wasn’t going to say this,” he begins “..cause it seems so childish but why are you so close with Seungkwan?”

Mingyu’s face turned from getting worried to a soft satisfied smile.

“Stop.” Jihoon motioned, “Stop.. I know.. I said that we aren’t supposed to be jealous over little things but..” he punched the other’s chest lightly and draw a deep breath, “I hate it. I hate it so much.”

Mingyu has been tracing circles on Jihoon’s lap, “So that’s got you scurrying here. I thought you were mad at me but when I knocked on your door you weren’t there and I was surprised to see you here.”

Jihoon shrugged, “That makes two of us. I guess that was on instinct.”

“I’m sorry.” Mingyu starts and motioned for Jihoon to come and hug him but Jihoon declined. “I didn’t know you were getting jealous over that.”

“Nooooo,” Jihoon drawled “It wasn’t.. I made the stupid rules and I’m revoking that law right now.”

Mingyu let out a hearty laugh. “I was not going to follow it anyway. When the comes and I see you getting extra extra super close to Seokmin I was ready to get in between.” He shrugs.

Jihoon blinked in response. So Mingyu felt the same, so he was the only one overreacting?

“Hey hyung you weren’t overreacting.” Mingyu drawled upon reading Jihoon’s expressions, “Thank you for telling me. It makes me kind of happy seeing you riled up. Usually you don’t care.”

“But it’s you, of course I care. I don’t know how this dating thing works but I’m trying my best to make this work.”

“I know.” Mingyu says, trying his best to look into Jihoon’s eyes and not tear up with the way this conversation is going.

And that’s when Jihoon knows that they will be all right, right now, this feeling when Mingyu smiles at him like he’s one of the best things that ever happened to him. He can’t help to mimic the smile because he feels the same.

“The food got cold.”

“Wait here, I’ll heat it up for you.” Mingyu kisses his forehead and proceeds to head out but Jihoon picked the tray instead and stood beside him.

“I’ll do it with you, are the others outside?”

Mingyu nodded trying to read what expression Jihoon has; it was a look of determination. But for what? To heat up his food?

They both got out to the kitchen and Mingyu proceeded to heat up the food, he then hears Jihoon clear his throat so he swivels around to see the other looking at the other members that somehow got their attention to Jihoon.

Jihoon likes to set ground rules, this time he makes sure that he doesn’t regret this one.

“I’d like to remind all of you that Mingyu is MY boyfriend. So all of you hands-off, he’s mine. But you can share our food that is all. Thank you for listening to my Ted Talk, now go back to whatever you’re doing.”

He turns around to see Mingyu leaning by the stove and seems to have a look of disbelief in his face with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

All he hears is his own heartbeat and the thunderous cheers of his members.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! a kudos and comment will be appreciated <3


End file.
